deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaius vs Ozai
Gaius vs Ozai Gaius vs Fire Lord Ozai in a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Gaius from Tales of Xillia and Fire lOrd Ozai from Avatar: The last Airbender Description Tales of Xillia vs Avatar: The last Airbender. When these two kings clash, who will stand victorious. Interlude Wiz: Since the dawn of history we remember many great kings. ''' Boomstick: But when it comes down to fighting, only few match these rulers. '''Wiz: Gaius, the king of Rieze-Maxia Boomstick: and Ozai, the fire lord Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Gaius Wiz: In the realm of Rieze Maxia there were many kings, but only few can be compared to Gaius, former king of Auj Oule and offical ruler of the whole country. ''' Boomstick: But he needed to fight his way to the top. And so he found one thing he was very good at. '''Wiz: At the age of 12, Gaius won in the coliseum of Xian Du, being the youngest winner of that tournament ever, even without a Lillium Orb. But because his opponent had more political influence, his victory was never officially recognized. Boomstick: Seeing the problem with the political system Gaius knew, he had to rise to the top and change the way things were. So he went lead his people instead of his sick father and fought in his first war. And he was still 12 at that time. Wiz: His talent in fighting and leadership was soon discovered as he and his squadron took out multiple enemy units at the flanks. And a second talent was discovered. ' Boomstick: Somehow Gaius is able to feel, when natural disaster will strike. Well, to make long story short, during such a natural disaster many men where killed, even though Gaius had warned his superior officers. So, to change the world to the better, the young man choose to claim leadership for himself. '''Wiz: And after many battles and killing lots of powerful opponents, he succeded in becoming the king of Auj Oul. He hold this position over 20 years. ' Boomstick: During the story of Tales of Xillia 1, Gaius is shown to be a strict, but fair leader. So he chose to claim the Lance of Kresnik not for more power, but to protect the people of Rieze Maxia from his power. And he himself lead his forces in the Battle of Fezebel. Heck, in the end he even trapped the lord of spirit in the Lance of Kresnik to save his own people, even if it meant the death to the people of Elympios. 'Wiz: But he was defeated by Jude, Milla and the team. The king saw, what the group wanted to accomplish and decided to put his trust in them. And to make things better, he was made the king of Rieze Maxia during Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2. ' Boomstick. In ToX2 he wandered his land under the name Erston Outway to learn, if the people like his rule. He even joins the party later in the game, wielding a long katana, which looks similar to the sword of (*in singing voice*) Sephiroth. 'Wiz: At the age of 33 he is capable of using a lot of different techniques. For example Demon Fang, Sonic Thrust and Tiger blade as offensive artes. And Chakra Circle, Spirit Channel and Savage Beckoning for healing and boost. ' Boomstick: And to finish foes of he uses his Mystic Artes Absolute Domination. He slashes his opponent in the air and cut him into two pieces afterwards. But thats not all. With Fire Resistance he can reduce the damage by fire attacks by 10%, raising all of his stats and allow to heal SP when hitting his opponent. 'Wiz: As a king Gaius has quite the reputation. He was able to survive the Mystic Artes of multiple characters, including a meteor storm from the lord of spirit himself. He can go toe to toe with strong foes like every fighter in his personal guard, the Chimeriad and even the spirit of time Chronos. ' Boomstick: However, he is not without flaw. Gaius has only a limited pool of SP. And even with his Artes he has only a limited number of range attacks. '''Wiz: But even with flaws if you threaten his people, this guy will bring you down. Gaius: My sword crys out! The one blade to vanquish evil! Absolute domination! Ozai Wiz: Aehm Boomstick? Boomstick: Yes Wiz? Wiz: Didn't we have an AtlA character in the last battle? Boomstick: Yep! Last time the daughter, now the daddy. Wiz: Oh no! Boomstick: And now shut up, Wiz. Born 55 AG Ozai wasn't the heir to the fire lord throne to begin with, but with wits he took the throne in the year 95 AG for the last years of the hundred year war. And in the last year he even crowned himself Phoenix King and king of the whole world. Wiz: Like his daughter Ozai is a skilled, dangerous firebender. It is even stated by his son Zuko, that the only one to be able to match him would be Iroh or the Avatar. ' Boomstick: His fighting style is based on hatred and infernal force. Also he does not only command fire, but also lighting. And he can do so with both hand, as shown in his fight with Zuko. '''Wiz: Ozai is dangerous, skilled and will sacrifice everything, even his own children, to achieve his goals. He is ruthless and without mercy, as seen when he killed his own father and banished his wife, to claim the throne. ' Boomstick: Yep, banishing his son, making his own daughter a psychopath and trying to kill everyone who oppose him. Everything in a days work. 'Wiz: Also, Ozai is acutally pretty clever. So he evacuated his own city into a bunker when fire bending was at his weakest, to withstand an invasion from his enemys. And at his fullest he is able to stand up to even the Avatar during Sozins Comet. ' Boomstick: However, he is not perfect. While his bending is powerful, it doesn't use the true power source of fire bender like Zuko, making it not as powerful as it could be. And even with his power he needed Sozins Comet to stand up to Aang in Avatar state. Together with his arrogance, which costed him a fight with Zuko, where he redirected Ozais lighting back at himself, you have the typical villian. '''Wiz: But that doesn't mean, he won't incinerate you, if he gets the chance. Ozai: You're ''weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world — in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!'' Battle Ozai was furious. Since these island came down from the sky, everything went wrong. And now even Azula was killed while fighting a woman with wings. They had to pay. He would made them pay. After working out a new plan of attack he gave the order to obliterate everything in the path of his army. No men, no women and no children should survive. These people should learn to fear him. Suddenly the fire lord heard a new sound. The door to his throne room was bursted open and the body of a fire nation soldier flew through. "Are you the ruler of this land?" ''The newcomer, a large man in a dark suit, asked. '"Yes! I am Fire Lord Ozai!"' the man on the throne answered. '"And for trying to attack me, you will die!" ' The man drew his weapon, a very long sword. ''"I am Gaius. And your rule of terror will end now!" ''Gaius remembered what he had seen, how it has remebered him at his own past. He knew, that he shouldn't interfere, but he couldn't. It was his duty to bring peace to the people. '''Fight!!!' Gaius sprinted forward trying to impale the fire lord with his blade, but Ozai simply sidestepped the attack. "Is that all?" he asked, mocking his foe. But Gaius just smiled and kicked the man. With a scream the fire lord fell. "You fool! You want to die that badly?" ' he asked and send a wave of flames at the King of Rieze Maxia. With a jump Gaius evaded the attack. He knew, that it was different than any Spirit Art he had ever seen. ''"Demon Fang!" he declared and send an energy wave at his foe. Ozai was surprised when his enemy send not an elemental attack but an energy wave at him. What kind of bender was that. And why did he use a blade? I didn't matter. He would incinerate him. Jumping over the attack he landed in front of his opponent and unleashed a series of punches and kickes. But he underestimated the man in front of him. Gaius was able to dogde the attack and brought his sword up for his own attack. "Demon Fang!" Ozai was too close to dodge and was thrown back by this attack. '"What are you? You aren't a bender?" '''the fire lord asked surprised. ''"Bender? What is a bender?" ''was the answer. So Ozai was right. Something was off. '"So, you don't know, what a bender is. Then I will show you my power! Behold the power of the fire lord!" 'He raised his arms and send two lighting bolts in Gaius direction. ''"So fire and lightning?" ''Gaius mused. He moved a little bit and the bolts missed him completly. ''"Too simple!" he declared and closed the distance between him and Ozai again. "Beast!" Ozai evaded the attack. '"So you can do more, than just that energy wave? That may increase your chance survival!" ' He send more and more fire at Gaius, but the King of Rieze Maxia evaded the onslaught. "Is that all? Savage Beckoning!" The next attack should really hurt. To say, Ozai was surprised, when the attacks of his foe got stronger, would be true. First, that guy used some kind of bending he never seen before. Second, he was able to get stronger without outside influences like Sozins Comet or a full moon. So, what was he? '"Take this!" ' he send another wave of flames at Gaius, this time hitting him. The fire lord started laughing. '''"I will turn you to dust!" he declared. "Really?" '"What?" '''Suddenly Gaius appeared out of the flames, his clothing smoking and his face black, but still alive. ''"Tiger Blade!" Two slashes later Ozai felt his own blood dropping. He was able to bring most of his body out of the way of the blade, but he was still hit. That guy dared to attack him in his own palace. And he even hurt him. Rage burned inside the fire lord. Pure hatred against the man in front of him. A sadistic smile apperead on the lips of the fire lord. The guy just fueled his power. And with that power he would smash him. "Are you done?" "No!" He send fireballs at Gaius, who just blocked them. "Give up! You have no chance of winning!" These words just fueled the anger of Ozai more. "Just shut up and taste my flames!" he cried and send a whole wave of flames over the King of Rieze Maxia. "Shit!" Then he was swalloed. Ozai started lauging. Not a relieved laughing, a sadistic, crazy laugh. "I told you! I told you I would turn you to ashes!" "And I told you, I would end your reign of terror!" No. That was impossible. When the flames died up, Gaius was still standing. Around him was a circle and a soft glow emating from it. It was his chakra circle. And thanks to it he had survived. "No way! What are you?" ''"I am Gaius, King of Rieze Maxia. And I am the one who will end you!" the man in suit spoke. They both knew, that the end was near. And now Ozai learned, that he took on an opponent, who was stronger than him. ''"Demon Fang!" '' Ozai tried to dogde the attack, but he was too slow. ''"My sword cries out!" he started his chant and the next hit send the fire lord flying. "The one '' ''blade to vanquish evil!" The king of Rize Maxia apperead in front of the fire lord. Their eyes met one last time. Gaius cold eyes met Ozais eyes, which show hatred, but also fear. "Absolute Domination!" the blade cut through the body like through butter. And so ended the life of fire lord Ozai. Gaius landed on his feet, the dead body hitting the ground behind him. K.O. The army around Aang stormed the palace, but they met no fire nation soldier. When they entered the throne room, Aang ready to face his destines opponent, they were shocked. In front of them stood a man in a dark suit, behind him lay the fire lord, dead. "Who are you?" Aang asked. The man smiled, when a light suddenly enveloped him. "Just call me Erston!" In a flash the man was gone. Result Boomstick: Dead at last! Hey Wiz... Wiz: What? Boomstick: We killed two Avatar characters in a row. That will be a new record. Wiz: Shut up. We don't want to wake sleeping dogs. ' Boomstick: Yeah, whatever. To be honest, Gaius victory was pretty sure. I mean, he is more than 10 years younger than Ozai and has acutally more combat experience. '''Wiz: Ozai is a beast, but Gaius has fought against more opponents and monsters. And he defeated enemys of the same rank as Ozai. ' Boomstick: Also, while Ozai was able to stand up to Aang in Avatar stand. However he only did so during Sozins Comet, when his attacks were boosted. During the Day of the Black sun however, he was hiding. Gaius doesn't use such advantages. 'Wiz: And Gaius fought foes similar to Ozai. So he fought Agria, which Mystic Art Pyro Storm is similar to the fire attacks Ozai uses, and Gaius is able to survive this. He also survives meteor attacks from the lord of spirit, creator of life, himself, making him much more durable than the fire lord. ' Boomstick: And last but not least while Ozin was brought down by one person, it needed six people in case of Gaius. Together with the fact, that one of the group, Milla Maxwell, share some similarites to Aang. So she can also use all four elements. 'Wiz: But we don't want to downplay Aang. In the end, Gaius trumped Ozai in every category, strength, durability, experience and a more variety in his moveset. We didn't even mention all his attacks in the preview or the fight. ' Boomstick: Well it seems, Gaius thrones over Ozai. '''Wiz: The winner is Gaius Trivia - This is ZMusoks fourth Death Battle - This is ZMusoks first Death Battle with Music - I don't own any character named here Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card